the McLean sisters
by shadow wairrior
Summary: Piper has two adopted sisters, both demigods of the same parent, but not daughters of Aphrodite, she has never told anyone the only people that know is Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. because Pipers older sister Lunella knew Nico and was a sisterly figure towards him, Hazel was just brought into the strange family after being brought back to life. all rights go to Rick Riordan.
1. Lunella's past

_**So a heads up this is my new version of 'Of the Night' sorry to the 1 reviewer who liked the other one.**_

LUNELLA'S PAST

At age 4:

Lunella sat in a clearing in the forest. Her tent made of dear skin and sticks behind her, in front of her was her campfire, to her left was a string that went from one tree to another with meat strung on it, on the ground to her right was her ever so trusty bow. She was wearing her midnight black hair in a braid, a black Nickelback tee shirt with a torn jean-jacket, ripped jeans, black tennis shoes, her sword and dagger on her belt and a necklace around her neck that was made of a silver braided cord with pearls and crystals braided into it, and a pendant made of a diamond, that was not set into anything, and set inside the diamond was a moon stone in a crescent moon shape.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap, she grabbed her bow and had an arrow notched right as a girl stumbled out of the woods. The girl was nine five years older than Lunella. She took in the older girl's appearance, she was wearing a leather jacket, torn up blue jeans, a bracelet with weird carvings, black tennis shoes, had spikey black hair and electric blue eyes.

Lunella could feel power radiating off of her, electrifying power, no it couldn't be Zeus took an oath, but then again oaths could be broken, Lunella was living proof of that. She dropped her bow and started to back away. The girl looked confused.

"So you were all set to shoot me with a bow and now you're scared?" The girl said.

Then Lunella heard a voice in her head, _don't fear her she will help I led her to you. _Lunella calmed down, "What's your name?" She asked the girl.

She looked really confused but she answered, "Thalia, what's yours?"

"Lunella, and if you want to know what the bravery, then fear, then calm was, well that I'll explain. Why don't you sit?"

"Can I trust you?"

"You're nine, I'm four. Do you really think you have anything to be scared about, daughter of Zeus." Lunella grinned knowing she caught Thalia off guard.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a demigod as well, and I can sense the power radiating off of you."

She nodded. "Well to answer your question, no I don't think I have anything to be scared about, and neither do you daughter of…." She looked at Lunella to fill in.

Lunella chuckled, "That won't be filled in until I know Zeus isn't listening." Thalia nodded and sat down as they started talking.

* * *

At age 7:

They were so close to camp half-blood, Lunella had to leave soon. The group of five, consisted of Thalia, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Lunella. They stopped for a short break and to say there good byes. Lunella's friends were also protectors, or Lunar Protectors, as Grover is the only one who protects demigods in general.

"Are you sure you don't need a protector?" Grover asked.

"I'll be fine." Lunella answered, as she hugged him good bye. "Take good care of them."

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Annabeth sobbed as Lunella hugged her as well.

"I hope you find a good family." Luke told her. She nodded as she hugged him.

Then she turned to Thalia, tears streaking her cheeks. The two girls embraced, "I'll miss you most of all Thalia, you were always like a sister to me."

"I'll miss you to," Thalia choked out, "and you'll always be my sister." They broke apart both girls silently crying, the monsters started coming, "Go!" Thalia yelled as she pushed Lunella off.

Lunella started running away from the camp and the monsters, "Always remember me!" She called back, "and all always remember you guys."

"We will." They all agreed, as they started running towards camp half-blood.

* * *

At age 12:

Lunella ran as fast as she could tears filling her eyes as she had just left another protector. He and his mother were good protectors, his name was Percy Jackson, and his mom's name was Sally Jackson. Lunella was starting to think that there was something with her and befriending children of the big three next thing you know she'll be best friends with a child of Hades.

The saddest part was it was just before Christmas and she had to leave right before Percy came back from the boarding school he was sent to. Lunella wasn't allowed to go to the school because they wouldn't let her in.

She kept running thru the woods and snow as a blizzard raged, when suddenly she slammed into something. She heard a groan, not something, someone. Just a few feet ahead of her was a boy about two years younger than her, she knew instantly he was a demigod. She squinted it was so hard to see in this blizzard.

"Who are you?" She asked, "And why are you running in woods in the middle of the night during a blizzard?"

The boy took a step back, "If I tell you you'll just take me to the authorities."

"Now why would I do that? If you hadn't noticed I shouldn't be here either. I'm running away, now answer my questions."

He hesitated but spoke, "My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm out here for the same reason you are."

Lunella stuck out her gloved hand, "Nice to meet you Leo, my name is Lunella Night."

He took her hand, "You too," he thought for a moment, "You know maybe if we stick together things will be easier."

Lunella nodded, "come on we should get going." They both started running west towards Florida, nice warm Florida.

* * *

at age 14:

9 months ago Lunella had to leave Leo Valdez after he accidentally burned her hands, a month later she was blessed by three gods who knew of her linage and decided to protect her Apollo, Hestia, and Hades, actually Hades was really doing it to tick off Zeus if he ever found out about Lunella. 4 months ago she was caught up in one of Percy Jackson's quests but he masked all that involved her to protect her as did Annabeth, and Thalia never had to say anything on the matter. The quest she was caught in was the quest to save Artemis, what really happened was before Artemis managed to get to the mountain Lunella did right as Annabeth's legs gave out from under her, Lunella caught the sky willingly taking it from her old friend later Artemis rescued Lunella from the burden but not before a permanent silver streak imbedded itself into Lunella's hair. Lunella, being strong enough to run when Artemis rescued her, later met up with the group traveling to mount Othrys, and helped them the rest of the quest during which Zoe, who Lunella was friends with and kept contact with threw IM, gave Lunella a ring that Hephaestus had made for her himself, and if you twisted the jewel it turned into a sword of any metal Lunella wanted. Two months ago Zeus had learned about Lunella and was enraged at her mother for braking her oath, now Lunella hid in the underworld because Zeus' lightning bolts could not hit her there.

Lunella was walking along the banks of the river Styx she had no weapons on her (that a person could notice as she had her ring from Zoe, and a bracelet she had gotten from her mother for her eighth birthday that turned into a bow that automatically refilled an arrow on the bow when she fired). She was looking for someone and when she saw a small campfire she knew she had found the exact person she was looking for, Nico Di Angelo, and of course King Minos was there as well, who Lunella could see being blessed by Hades. Nico was fighting of skeletons practicing his fighting. Lunella watched for a few minutes, destroying a few skeletons with a wave of her hand when Nico wasn't looking, eventually Nico had finished them off.

He looked around not noticing that Lunella was there, "I could have sworn I summoned more skeletons than that." He stated. Then he saw that Minos was glaring at Lunella, who he just realized was there, and he groaned, "Really Lulu," his nickname for her, "next time let me handle them by myself."

"Ya I'll do that." She said sarcastically, over the last two months she and Nico had developed a brother sister type relationship, even if they weren't siblings, which had made Lunella laugh because of the prediction she made when she met Leo, "Your form is off and your grip on the sword still isn't correct. You really need to work on it." She corrected him, and showed him the right way. Then she summoned her own sword, making it imperial gold, a metal she just barely found out existed. "Spar with me." She told him.

"Hold up." Minos said, "I'm Nico's teacher and I assure you there is no way a _girl_," he spat the word out like it was dirt in his mouth, "could teach any one half as good as i could."

Lunella glared at the ghost with more fury than anyone her age should have, her hair literally on fire thanks to her powers from Hestia, "Sometimes girls can be _much_ stronger than boys." she growled. Nico wisely edged away from the two knowing that if Minos was alive well Lunella have killed him because of how stupid his comment was. Then Lunella surprised both by turning her back on Minos and walking towards the exit of the underworld. After about 100 paces she turned and looked at Nico. "How would you like to help me with something?" she asked him.

"What's in it for me?" He bargained. By that time Minos had disappeared.

Lunella thought about it, "I'll let you handle your own battles from now on, and give you 100 golden drachmas"

He walked over to her, "Deal, what are we doing?"

"Well my mother has informed me that i have a full sister about a year and a half younger than me who was adopted by Tristan McLean, and is now on a cruise that goes through the sea of monsters with her adopted sister who happens to be a daughter of Aphrodite, the pirates that were on Circe's island are still roaming around those waters and is going after that ship"

"So were saving your sister and a daughter of Aphrodite from Blackbeard?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's go." Then they both shadow traveled away.

_**And that's the end of the chapter please favorite follow or review, or all three. Try and guess who her mother is, even though i made it pretty obvious.  
**_


	2. Luna's past

**LUNA'S PAST**

At age 4:

Luna shouldered her pack she had bought from a store with money she managed to pickpocket off of someone. Her midnight black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and her golden eyes were shining. She walked down an ally looked around to make sure there was no one there and then called out softly, "You can come out now Jason there are no monsters here." It was about noon.

A boy Luna's age came out from behind two dumpsters. "We should keep going were getting close to the camp Lupa told us about."

"Can we not go to the camp, please Gracie?"

"If you call me that again you won't make it to the camp."

"Whoa, that was fucking harsh." Luna exclaimed, Jason sighed and puled something out of his pocket, Luna's eyes widened in horror at it, "You wouldn't dare." Her voice was shaking.

"Sorry Luna, but I've warned you since we met to stop using your oh so colorful language, which means you brought this on yourself." He didn't sound sad in fact he was grinning because what he had pulled out of his pocket was soap. He ran towards Luna with it and she started sprinting away the two were running like that for about ten minutes before Jason finally caught Luna and started to wash her mouth out with the soap. He realized they were in a public place, but every time someone looked strangely at them all he had to say was that she swore and they immediately understood (and assumed Jason was a goody two shoes). Good thing this was a small town and a Sunday so not many people saw. When he finally released Luna she looked like she was about to kill him.

"Let's just keep going." She hissed. Jason was laughing as they started to walk in the direction they thought the camp was in. They were right because an hour later they ended up in front of the entrance. The two guards looked at them surprised to see 4 year old's. "I'm Luna Night," Luna introduced herself to them, "this is my friend Jason Grace." The guards led them into camp.

* * *

At age 6:

Luna was sad just a few days ago she had to leave camp Jupiter. She was walking down the street slipping wallets off of people as she went, when she noticed a girl her age with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, watching her. The girl walked over to Luna, "Give those people back there money!" she demanded. Luna just rolled her eyes and kept going ignoring a slight urge to do as the girl said. "Hey!" The girl said again, "Did you hear what I said? I said give those people back there money NOW!" Luna, not knowing what she was doing, walked into the nearest police station.

"Excuse me," She found herself saying to the cop at the desk, "I found these wallets," She pulled out five wallets, "I found them over the course of the last five weeks and I was going to keep them but my friend here," She motioned to the girl who had followed Luna into the police station to make sure she did as told, "convinced me to come and turn them in." Luna handed the cop the wallets still confused as to what the hell she was doing, "Sorry about not returning them sooner, and wanting to keep them." With that Luna walked out, the girl right on her heals, Luna had figured out how that happened but wasn't quite sure.

As soon as they were outside Luna grabbed the girl and dragged her down an ally. "Okay talk what is a six year old demigod doing on the streets of some random ass large city, and what is your name."

The girl looked at Luna like she was crazy, "I sneak out all the time, and my names Piper. But what is a demigod?"

Luna, realizing her mistake, face palmed, "Just forget about it Piper, you'll find out some day. My names Luna."

Piper nodded then looked around the corner, "Hey Luna, want to know how I get money?" Luna nodded, "watch." A man turned and started to walk down the alley, "Excuse me sir," Piper said as kindly as possible, "could I please have your wallet." The man looked like he was under a spell, the reason as to how Luna knew Piper was a demigod, took out his wallet and handed it to Piper with a smile, then walked away.

Luna stared wide eyed at Piper, "damnare, filia Venus."

Piper looked at her funny. "What?"

"You don't need to know. But just know this almost no one can get away with asking kindly."

Piper nodded, "Well, that's not the only way for me," she said quietly, "my family is rich." Luna raised an eyebrow, and Piper quickly changed the subject, "So do you live around here? I do and I think it would be cool to have you as a friend." Luna shook her head, and Piper looked down a little sad, "oh." Was all she said then started to walk away.

Luna grabbed the girl before she could leave, "Actually," she said quickly, "I don't live here because I'm an orphan, my dad died when I was two and I never knew my mother. You think you could help me out?"

Piper brightened, "I could probably get my dad to adopt you. Do you think that could help?" Luna nodded as Piper grinned and dragged her down the street to a mansion so large she nearly fainted. Seeing her expression Piper explained. "My dad is Tristan McLean." Luna nodded dumfounded as Piper pulled her through the gates and into the mansion, not saying another word.

* * *

At age 12:

"For the last time Luna its Aphrodite not Venus."

Piper had recently learned about how she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Thanks to Luna's mom who showed up and explained things including the fact that the gods have both a Greek and Roman aspect.

"O futuis eam, just forget about it. I know your mom's Aphrodite but I'm Roman so forgive me when I say Venus."

The two girls were in a large room with a chandelier, a few large couches, and 5 doors going to the 'small' kitchenette, the bedroom Mr. McLean (who after adopting Luna insisted that she called him dad) stayed in, the bedroom that the girls share, the bathroom and the hallways of the ship that they were on. It was April and spring break so the family had decided to go on a cruise.

Piper got up off the couch and walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bar of soap. Piper did not know how to speak Latin like Luna did but she had survived lessons long enough to learn the swear words so she could know when to wash Luna's mouth out with soap. Luna upon seeing the soap jumped up from off the couch, and ran for the door but Piper had caught her. "Arrêter jurant et vous n'aurez pas à goûter savon jamais." Piper said in French, _"stop swearing and you won't have to taste soap ever again." _Luckily Luna had survived through her lessons for French, German, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, and a whole bunch of other languages that would just take up to much room, her reason Latin made things easier.

"I promise I won't swear ever again, just please don't wash my mouth out with soap." Luna pleaded.

"You have to swear on the river Styx, that way I know you won't swear."

Luna was about to give in when the ship suddenly lurched so hard it threw both girls to the opposite wall. They started hearing cannons, Luna stood up and opened the door to the girls' bedroom, "I'll check it out she said, as she ran into the bedroom to the balcony on the side of the ship. When Luna opened the balcony doors she had to rub her eyes because in front of her was a large pirate ship that had a game plank that connected to the balcony next to the one she was on pirates were starting to storm onto the plank and Lunella panicked because the balcony next to hers went into Mr. McLean's bedroom, luckily he was out on deck. Piper came onto the balcony and upon seeing what was happening became frozen with fear.

Suddenly a pair of hands fell on both of the girls' shoulders, they were very strong. The girls, thinking it was a pirate, elbowed the owner of the hands and turned around ready to make a break for it. But stopped when they saw that the person who grabbed their shoulders was a girl 2 years older than them, who looked like an older version of Luna except the girl had silver eyes and a silver streak in her black hair. _LUNELLA NIGHT. _A voice said in Luna's head. _Night,_ Luna thought; _that used to be my last name. _Behind Lunella, pirates started entering the girls' room. Then the door to the balcony closed to reveal a boy with black hair and eyes.

"I'm Lunella Night." Lunella introduced herself, "This is my friend Nico Di Angelo he's a son of Hades. We're here to help."

Luna chuckled, then looked at Nico, "Your name does not fit a child of Hades at all."

Nico paled, "Well any way lets go before you tell her," He motioned to Lunella, "What my last name means."

"I already know, Angle." She teased.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

Piper looked at the two strangely, "Wait slow down? Go? Go where? And how did you two get there?"

"We are going to get you two to safety don't worry Mr. McLean is already safe, a plan that was made by two daughters of the Roman goddess Bellona, is unfolding as we speak to defeat these pirates. We got here by shadow traveling. And that is also how we are leaving." Lunella and Nico grabbed Piper and Luna and shadow traveled them to the mansion where the two girls live.

* * *

After that encounter Piper and Luna started going to boarding schools or that's at least what their dad thought because they were really spending their time fighting monsters with Lunella (who had been adopted by Mr. McLean also when he learned she was Luna's real sister) and sometimes Nico would show up to help. Lunella had a hard time not telling Thalia that Jason was still alive. And both Luna and Lunella thought it strange that while Jason and Thalia were born of different aspects of their dad, Luna and Lunella were born of different aspects of their mom. Then for one school Piper was not able to get away and later was sent to camp half-blood though she was still able to sneak out 3 times to hang out with them, not to mention Hazel Levesque who after being resurrected joined the strange 'family'.

_**AH I JUST LOVE WRITING THESE STORIES. PLEASE REVIEW, ALL WHO DOES IS AWESOME.**_


End file.
